Question: Let $x$, $y$, and $z$ be distinct real numbers that sum to $0$. Compute \[ \dfrac {xy+yz+zx}{x^2+y^2+z^2}. \]
Explanation: We have $x+y+z=0,$ and squaring this equation gives \[(x^2+y^2+z^2) + 2(xy+yz+zx) = 0.\]Thus, $x^2+y^2+z^2=-2(xy+yz+zx).$ Since $x, y, z$ are distinct, it is not possible that $x^2+y^2+z^2=0,$ so we have \[\frac{xy+yz+zx}{x^2+y^2+z^2} = \boxed{-\frac12}.\]